The Blossoming
by PortgasDAva
Summary: Nami has has met a strange, yet charming young man. Horrible summary: look inside for more. LuNa rated T for later chapters.
1. The Meeting

**Story is short, I know. I was thinking of two different endings but I need an opinion of which one. Enjoy! I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>Summary: This is supposed to take part in the late 16th century. Luffy and Nami are both strangers attending a masquerade ball. What happens when they meet?<p>

* * *

><p>As she stared into the hazel eyes she saw that they were full of emotion, love and…sadness. They were mysterious, but dark. Despite all of that, she fell in love with these eyes. No matter what, she felt that if she pulled away for a second, reality would come crashing down on her.<p>

This woman, with a heart of a child, could not see the beautiful room that surrounded her. Red curtains hung from every window, gold tassels weighed them down into folds. Beautiful woman with dresses of every color, handsome men with the ability to make any woman happy. Yet, this young man and young woman had somehow found each other. Their destinies permanently intertwined the moment they met. Neither could see real life, for they could only look at each other.

This woman was not at all from a very high status, but the man, she knew nothing about him. She knew that there was a certain innocence about him. But that, unfortunately, caused the maiden to fall deeper in love. However, for this should have been joyous, this caused the girl only pain to come for her in the near future.

She refused reality, for this fantasy, was all she cared for. But the cost of her refusing life's truth, was bitter. It was, that her fantasy had to come to an end.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Um, so if you liked it please review! I was actually thinking of two different ways this story could go.<strong>

**It's like a Romeo and Juliet/ Cinderella sort of story.**

**Or, they die together promising to meet in another time. Another time meaning that it's set in modern time in a high school. Luffy is the new student, blah blah blah.**

**P.S. I will probably do a Luffy version to this.(for the next chapter)**


	2. The Meeting Pt2

**Hey! This is the new chapter! I think I have decided to make it a Romeo & Juliet/ Cinderella. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>He knew the first moment they met; the first moment they brushed passed each other, the moment their eyes locked. He knew that she could possibly take away all the pain and anger held within him. His dark past could be forever forgotten.<p>

The moments they spent together were captivating. Her smile could make him accept that his problems were no longer important. It could make him forget them.

If he pulled away, he knew the darkness would overcome him once again. He realized that he could not be without the only sunshine he may ever discovered. She was a treasure more precious than any other that could be found. With her, he could feel peaceful; a native emotion that he could at no time remember experiencing.

He could see she was pure, with no cruel thought coursing throughout her mind. He could not imagine the life this girl led. This made him yearn to know her and her story.

He loved everything about her: her eyes, her orange hair, but mostly, her childlike emotions. He was mesmerized even before he knew it. He longed to spend every waking hour with her: talking to her, holding her, he wanted to do everything with this young maiden.

He knew if he was denied her, he could not accept. He would eternally fight for her. He was confident that he could conquer anything, if she was by his side.

The night had to come to an end.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! Please Review!<strong>


	3. Bloom

**HAHA! It is me! I am back from the dead! So sorry for not getting back to you guys on these stories! Who wants to hear me talk?... No one? On with the story!**

**I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p>The bows were stilled, instruments shifted. With the flick of a wrist soft music flowed through the hall. A greeting with a bow, answered with a curtsy. A hand offered and a hand accepted. Arm and arm couples slowly started to fill the room with slow and steady dancing.<p>

The woman slowly glanced at the man, unsure of the possibility of dancing with such a person. She turned away as soon as she saw his gaze lock with hers. She could feel him staring at her from across the room.

She was tapped softly upon her shoulder. When she turned, no words could ever describe the feeling in her heart as she looked into beautiful hazel eyes. The man graciously bowed, his wavy curls falling upon his face.

Shocked by the sudden invitation she clumsily curtsied. With her cheeks dusted red she walked arm and arm with the man who she had been observing just before. As they reached the middle of the floor he gently, with a hint of embarrassment, placed his hand on the young woman's waist. He had breathed a small sign of relief when he had seemed to complete the action. The young lady had caught this and smiled at the man's innocence. With this, they had continued dancing to the pace of the soft music.

The song had ended, signaling the closure of their time together. Looking into the depths of his eyes, she could see a lifetime full of apologies. He took her hand, and ever so gently, he kissed her hand. But with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? What did you think? Bad? Good? Awesome? Horrible? Even More Awesome? Anyway, please give me your thoughts! Next one might be the last, so speak up!<strong>


End file.
